guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:8765
/Archive 1 Elite Names They're elite, who wouldn't want an elite name? Anyways, the elite names I control: Glyph of Renewal, Offering of Blood, Mantra of Recovery, Shadow Prison, Extend Conditions, Magehunter Strike, Hidden Caltrops, Invoke Lightning, Prepared Shot, Crippling Slash, Ray of Judgment, Corrupt Enchantment, Weapon of Fury, Reclaim Essence, Unsteady Ground, Beguiling Haze, and Junundu Siege. Blue (a good friend) has Mantra of Recall, Enraged Smash, Whirling Axe, Shared Burden, Stone Sheath, Offering of Spirit, Signet of Judgment, and Mirror of Ice. Most of these I found for him. If you want one, well you might find it very hard to obtain one since they're all gone. Except Skull Crack. Gogo register now go! However, if you have Signet of Midnight or Shatter Storm, I might consider trading. --8765 23:43, 26 January 2007 (CST) :I have Ether Renewal. — Blastedt — 16:22, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Nah, nerfed skills aren't so hot anymore. Besides, of all elites, that one probably got the biggest nerf bat slam. --8765 16:25, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Heeh, I have Unsteady Ground, but not in English nor a language that GW supports :P — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:28, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::Jacked Unsteady Ground in english. :) --8765 17:55, 25 January 2007 (CST) Userboxes Most of these userboxes are ganked from other userpages. But don't worry, I'll credit where I copy & pasted from. I'm only doing this because it's a fad, but I'm still not putting on my front page. More to come later. {| cellspacing="0" style="width:238px;background:Cyan;border:1px solid Teal;margin:1px;" | style="width:45px;height:45px;background:Teal;text-align:center;font-size:14pt" | | style="font-size:8pt;padding:4pt;line-height:1.25em;" | This user believes that recruiting a Ritualist hero should be significantly easier than clearing out The Underworld and significantly cheaper than a piece of Obsidian Armor. | style="width:45px;height:45px;background:Teal;text-align:center;font-size:14pt" | Looking good so far. Some thanks to: Barek, Rainith, Gordon Ecker, BrianG, Defiant Elements, Entropy, and Rapta (See also: Category:Templates/Title_boxes, Category:Templates/Users). --8765 14:42, 15 February 2007 (CST) The Classification of a "noob" (new, updated) Still work in progress. Trying to PUG more, for testing purposes, but it's rather difficult since there's so few PUGs anyways. --8765 01:02, 27 January 2007 (CST) These conditions take effect only after your character has reached the Crystal Desert, Sunjiang District, and/or Vabbi. These are also limited to PUG groups, but since the introduction of heros, PUGs are rather scarce, and henchmen can pick up some slack, but are further inefficient. Although, if this applies while in a guild/alliance/friend group, that looks just as bad too. This list is mostly exclusive to cases that occur often. There are plently of bad builds, but most are not that common. Also, if you don't know what a "noob" is, or think it means the same as "newbie," look on wikipedia or any online dictionary for that matter. *Having less than 400 base HP. *W/Mo using a maintained enchantment, except Live Vicariously(which is still a poor choice anyways). *War using a weapon other than a sword, axe, or hammer (& bow only for pulling). *Ele using elemental spells without using its cooresponding attunement. *Healing monk using Divine Boon and/or Healing Breeze. *Prot monk (not bonding) without prot spirit or spirit bond. *Monk using both Healer's Boon and Holy Haste. *Nec with less than 7 soul reaping. *Rng using Power Shot, Precision Shot, or Point Blank Shot. *Having a pet and less than 7 Beast Mastery. *Mes with less than 8 fast casting. *Mes using E-surge & e-burn. *Mes without an enchantment removal skill (NF only). *Sin without an escape skill (ie Return, AoD, dark escape). *Rit using channeling magic attack spells. *Gon with 4 or more spear attack skills, or using an elite spear skill. *Derv with 4 or more scythe attack skills. *Derv with 9 or less mysticism. *Derv without Imbue Health or without a self-heal/defense. ---- :*55hp?? :*What's wrong with that? I've used a W/E warder with wand and focus.. It wored! :*This is no noob, every PvE mesmer uses E-surge - E-burn. :--[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 14:31, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::*"These are also limited to '''PUG groups'" 55 HP is purely for farming (or pissing off your team). ::*A E/W could do the same and better, AND use EQ, sandstorm, etc. ::*surge/burn is a waste of 2 skill slots and the mes's potential. There's so many good elites, and there's even some mes builds that don't even need an elite to be effective. ::Your sig wastes so much space in wikicode. 8765 15:53, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Paragons can't be noob! Also, channeling Ritualists are fun and seksi. They can be great support too, but at least Channeling > Spirit Spamming. Doom Music 17:46, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::I agree with this last comment. FFS, please change your sig, Sigma. I have a seizure every time I see it, and then I lose my place when trying to edit. Look, I can be cool too. [[User:Doom Music|'D'OOOOM]] ::::Spear chucking sucks. You might as well be a war due to similar DPS (and in certain cases, war deal out more DPS). However, a war can only provide a limited amount of team support, so that's where the gon fills up that role. Channeling rits have basically no support skills. It's all offensive magic, which air magic totally rapes it on single target damage, and non-echo/non-renewal nuking totally rapes it on AoE. Spirit spam, on the other hand, can go both support and offense. But offensive spirits tend to become cannon fodder, much like minions, so in some sense they are dual purpose. ::::As for your sig, needs more cowbell! --8765 17:55, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::Good points. I just get totally bored after dropping 5 spirits and waiting for my group to do the rest of the work. Also, Channeling Ritualists have significantly better energy management than Air Ele's. While more damage overall can help out a spike on a target, Continual Channelers have the longetivity to keep spamming through longer fights. Doom Music 13:12, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Dual attunement is strongest energy management in the game. It effectively reduces all ele spells to 20% of the original cost. That allows you to outlast everything else, AND still be able to be constantly pumping out spells. However, for general PvE purposes, spiking is not necessary, and nuking comes out on top. Echo/renewal nuking is not good nuking, btw. --8765 14:05, 15 February 2007 (CST) Sadi's Benediction Hey, not sure if you saw it but I left some details regarding farming this item on my talk page. Also, I just noticed your userboxes, nice work adapting my money box, hahaha. When I created it I figured it could be easily adapted for those who are more wealthy than me. -- BrianG 14:50, 30 January 2007 (CST) :That userbox could also be used to show approxiamately your plat count. As for me, I stopped keeping track. Trying to imagine the number causes a memory shortage error in my head. :) --8765 20:38, 30 January 2007 (CST) Must be nice! :P Personally I'm actually up to around 20k right now, but that won't last long as I need to buy armor for a new character. And after that I have my eye on ancient armor for at least one of my chars. -- BrianG 18:25, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Still no Sadi's Benediction drop. If a.net doesn't want us to farm and such, maybe they should cause it to drop the first time you beat the boss, and not again for a long time. --8765 20:03, 1 February 2007 (CST)